A Night Out
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Dudley and Kitty go to a club at have a fews drinks... But what happens when Kitty finds out she's pregnant
1. Happy Birthday!

It was a nice day. Today was a great day, because today is Kitty Katswell birthday! She is married to her wonderful partner, Dudley Puppy. He wanted to do something really nice for her. He was going to take her out, and they were going to have a great time. Let's go check on them!

"I said no, Dudley." Kitty said turning on her shower.

"Why not? You wont get hurt." Dudley said following her.

"I told you I don't drink."

"Oh! You drink." Dudley said pulling her close.

"On our wedding day."

Dudley let her go, and she got in the shower. Dudley took off his clothes and got in with her. Since, today is a sunday (haha it is sunday right now) every Tuff agent got to leave early. Soon, Dudley and Kitty got out, and got dressed for work. They left for work.

At tuff, everyone gave Kitty a gift. Keswick and the Chief couldnt wait till tonight. While Kitty was at her desk, Dudley went to find them. Once he found them, they all went into the Chief's office and talked.

"I can't w-w-w-wait till tonight!" Keswick said.

"Yea! I hope no one steps on me." The Chief worried a little.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to fine." Dudley said with a smile.

"So, what time dose it start?"

"About 9pm."

"9pm! That so l-l-l-late!" Keswick yelled.

"What? It's Kitty birthday."

They talked for a while and got back to work. Dudley and Kitty beat up Snaptrap and his mens. Once it was 5pm, everyone left. Dudley and Kitty rested until it time to get ready. Kitty wore a short black dress, with black high heels. Dudley wore his tux with pants! Soon they were ready.

"We ready to go?" Dudley said waiting for Kitty by the door.

"Yep." Kitty said from their room.

Kitty walked out of their room, and smiled at Dudley. His jaw hit the floor when he saw Kitty.

"Dudley?" Kitty said waving a hand in front of him.

He shook his head. He back to himself. They got in a taxi and got to the club. Soon, they were at the club. All of their friends were there. Dudley grabbed Kitty's hand and they went over to the bar. They sat down.

"Happy birthday, Kitty." Dudley said kissing her.

"Thanks Dudley. This is really nice."

Dudley asked for two shots. He gave one to Kitty. She wasnt sure about it.

"I'll go with you, Kitty."

"...Alright."

They hit their glasses together, and drank them. Keswick and the Chief walked up to them, just seeing them drinking together.

"This party is great!" The Chief yelled.

"Yea. The d-d-d-dance floor is great!"

Keswick ran back to the dance floor. THe Chief followed him. Then, Dudley turned to Kitty and smiled at him.

"So, did you like the drink?"

"Yea. It was alright."

"Want another?"

"Why not."

Dudley asked another round. They drank again. After they had about 3 they went on the dance floor. They were having the time of their lives. After about 1 hour of dancing, they sat back down. Some, of their friends had to go.

"Are you liking your birthday?" Dudley said grabbing her hand.

"Yea. I am! It's really fun."

Dudley reached over and got more shots for them. After their 6th one, Dudley phone began to ring. It was his mom, Peg Puppy. She doesnt know about the club they were at.

"Hello?"

"Dudley! I can't even hear you."

"I...I'm the...club." He said a little drunk.

"Are you drunk?"

He hung up, and put his phone away. After they part was over, everyone went home. Some people didnt get drunk, but others did. Dudley and Kitty had 6 shots. They got in another taxi and went back to their apartment. It was around midnight when they got home. They went into their room, and laid in bed. Kitty turned on the t.v, and they cuddled next to each other.

"That was fun, Dudley."

"Yep! Best ever."

Kitty sat up and took her shoes off. Then she took off her dress. Dudley gulp as he saw Kitty without any clothes on.

"Take off your clothes, Dudley."

He smiled and took off his clothes. They got under they covers and turned off the t.v. Dudley reached under the bed, and got another drink for them. They drank them, and fell asleep.


	2. Best Birthday

It's around 2 in the morning. Kitty was laying on her side, facing away from Dudley. Just then she woke up. She felt Dudley kissing her neck. She turned her head toward Dudley and smiled.

"Hm...hey Dudley."

"Hey, babe."

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know."

They were little a little drunk at this time. Dudley pulled her over, so she was on top. They still didnt have any clothes on. They began to kiss each other. But, then Kitty broke the kiss.

"Dudley?"

"What?"

"Shouldnt we be 'safe'?"

"Oh...yea."

Kitty got off of him. Dudley opened his dressed and got one. They kissed while he put it on. Dudley broke then kiss and smiled at her.

"Done."

Kitty got back on top of him. She went in, and moved her hips. Dudley sat up, and they kissed again. They both moaned as they kissed each other. But then, Dudley's phone went off again. It was his mom, Peg again.

"What do what mom? I'm busy?"

"Busy doing what!?"

"I'm with Kitty."

"Are you being safe?"

DUdley hung up, and put his phone away. They rolled over, so Dudley was on top now. He went in and began to pump.

"Oh...Dudley, yes..." Kitty moaned.

He went faster and harder for her. THey made love that night. Soon, after about 2 hours they were under the covers and fast asleep.

Morning came by. Dudley woke up, and yawned. He then screamed, waking Kitty up.

"Dudley? What's wrong?"

"I saw a bug."

Kitty rolled her eyes, and went back to sleep. Dudley wrapped his arms around her. He moved his hands up and down her body. Soon, she began to purr at that.

"Like that, Kitty?"

"Yes, I do..."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"When do you want kids?"

"I thought we said in another year."

"Ok."

"Why?" Kitty said sitting up. "Do you want kids right now?"

"No, no. I just wanted to make sure."

"Alright."

They got out of bed, and put on their robes. Dudley saw his phone, and his mom tryed calling him. Dudley got out some beer for them. He gave one to Kitty and they sat on the couch.

"See, don't you like to drink?" Dudley asked.

"Yea, I guess. But I don't like getting drunk." Kitty said drinking it.

"You wont get drunk."

"I was last night!"

"No...I know I was."

THey talked until they heard their door bell ring. Kitty got it, and the shot opened. It was Peg. She saw Dudley, and marched up to him. She grabbed his drink for him.

"Mom! What are you doing?"

"I want you home, right now!"

"No! I'm married."

"Um..Mrs. Puppy, I think you should go." Kitty said.

"Wait! You were 'doing' her!" Peg said seeing Kitty.

"Yea? So?" DUdley said rolling his eyes.

Peg grabbed his ears, and pulled him into their room.

"Where you being 'safe'?"

"Um...yes!"

"Let me see 'it'."

"Like now?"

"Yes."

Dudley went through the trash. He showed it to her, and it was broken.

"It's broken, Dudley."

"Yea I know. It was trash." He said throwing it away again.

Soon, Peg left, and Dudley and Kitty talked for while before work.


	3. Oh, Great!

It's been a month later. Kitty wasnt feeling that well, so they both went to the doctors.

"Do you think it's from all the drinks, Kitty?"

"I don't know."

They got to the doctors, and waited for a while. Soon they called for Kitty. They did some tests on Kitty. Soon, the doctor came back with a clipboard. They listened as the doctor talked to them.

"Well, congrate you to."

"Congrate?" Dudley said.

"You're pregnant."

"Wha...what?" Kitty said.

"You're having a baby." She said giving her the test.

"This can't be happening..."

"WHy? What's wrong?"

"I went out drinking..."

"Well, everything should be fine."

"Oh, that's good.' Dudley said.

They left the doctors and went home. Kitty went home laid on bed all day. Dudley was a little worried for her. All she did was lay in bed. Dudley cralwed in bed with.

"Kitty...It's gonna be alright."

"No! I"m ruining this baby."

"No, no you're not."

"Dudley, I keep drinking."

"Not anymore."

"I did."

"Well...this just makes things faster."

"I know."

They cuddled next to each other thought about the baby. Soon, they fell asleep for a nap.


	4. Purrfect

9 months went by really fast. Dudley and Kitty had told their moms about the child. But they didnt know that they were drinking. Let's go check on them.

It's around 6 in the morning. Kitty was staying in front of their bedroom door. She was waiting for Dudley to find his car keys. He finally found them on the floor.

"Dudley, come on!"

"Ok, wait, do you have everything."

"Yes! now get in the fuc***n car!"

They got in the car. Dudley was kinda driving fast. Kitty was breathing really hard, as they drove to the hospital.

"God, Dudley! Slow down!"

"I just hate seeing you like this."

"Look out!"

Dudley looked at the rode and there was a red light. He pushed on the gas, and made it.

"Keep your freaken eyes on the rode!...I love you, Dudley..."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Soon, they made it to the hospital. They got in a room, and waited for a doctor to come. Soon, a nurse came in.

"Ok, who wants to have a child?"

"Where the hell where you?" Kitty said in pain.

"Ok, how much pain to you feel?" The nurse said pointing at pain levels.

"I'm a 7..."

"Do you want an..." She began.

"Yes! Yes! I want it!"

"Alright."

The gave Kitty the juice. (That's what people called in this one movie). Soon, she was pushing.

After about 30 mintues the baby was out. Kitty passed out after she was done. Once she woke up, she saw Dudley holding their new born. It was a boy, so they named him Jack.

"I'm glad you're awake." THe doctor said.

"Was I asleep?" Kitty asked.

"For about an hour." Dudley laughed a litttle.

"So, Kitty. I heard you went out drinking." The doctor said.

"Yea. But I stopped when I found out I was pregnant." Kitty said worried for the baby.

"He's gonna have some problems talking a little."

"Anything else?" Dudley asked.

"Nope. He's fine other than that."

The doctos left, and Dudley and Kitty talked a little. They were happy for their son!


End file.
